The Administrative Core oversees and guides the operation of the COBRE on Mechanisms of Liver Injury and Diseases at the University of Kansas Medical Center. The Program Director/Principal Investigator will be Dr. Hartmut Jaeschke, who was the PD/PI during Phase II. He will be assisted and advised by the Program Coordinator Dr. Bruno Hagenbuch and other members of the Steering Committee consisting of the chairs of the 2 cores, the Pilot Grants Program Director, and the Senior Associate Dean for Research of the School of Medicine. An External Advisory Board comprised of five internationally recognized authorities in liver research will also provide guidance and advice for the COBRE operation and will function as external reviewers for the Pilot Grants Program. The Administrative Core will oversee and guide the highly successful Core Laboratories and the Pilot Grants Program in addition to providing continued mentoring and career development guidance for junior faculty.